


Your Stars are the Same as Mine

by blacksniiper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lotor are dicks, Angst with a happy ending?, Keith is Juliet, Lance is Romeo, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: “When violet and blue gazed upon each other.”When Keith and Lance locked eyes, the two instantly fell in love that night. But their families had been at war for generations, though now it was only a metaphor. Yes, their families hated each other, but they couldn't help falling in love.It was never meant to be.“You can't fall in love with him!” His brother exclaimed. Keith stared at him blankly. “Why not?” Lotor tried to find the right words. “W-well he-- he has stupid pointy ears and stupid markings and his stupid white hair!”“.... But Lotor, you have all those things.”༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺"Lance, Father would be very upset at you being with somebody like... him.. He isn't worth your time. Plus, with someone with as ears as large as his, you might expect him to be a bit nosy.. I don't trust the Galra, and you shouldn't either!" Allura exclaimed.But the conflict between their families failed to keep them apart.---Or alternatively, Keith and Lance met at a ball and fell in love but their family hates each other.





	1. The Ball - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mу σηƖу Ɩσνє ѕρяυηg fяσм му σηƖу нαтє.”  
> \----  
> Lance meets Prince Keith at the ball.

《✧*｡~ "Are you enjoying the dance, Lance?" The princess asked her younger brother. "Allura, don't pretend you don't know that I'm bored.." The slightly depressed prince said as he stared into his beverage. "I know you don't know most of these people, but Father said this is the only way to truly form an alliance and trust with fellow races in the most elegant way." The princess explained. "Especially the Galra." Her voice turned bitter and sour as she stared at the two princes from the other side of the ballroom. "We've been at war for decafebes and it's about time we formed a peaceful acquaintance with them." "I'm just sick and tired of having to evacuate the locals, and it's not the ball that's boring.. I just have nobody to dance with.." Allura raised her arms, asking to waltz with her brother. "What are you doing?" "You asked for a dance partner.." She smiled patiently. Lance rolled his eyes and held Allura's hands.

As they danced, Lance couldn't help but look everywhere but at his sister's face. He was so distracted by something, and he didn't know what. But, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone. It was a Galra, standing next to another one. It must be Prince Keith and Prince Lotor. Though they are brothers, their appearances are strikingly different. Lotor was tall, masculine and had pointed ears and silky hair down to his back. He had red markings under his yellow eyes and a smile that could melt a girl. Keith however, was shorter than your average Galra, and had large cat-like ears. During his time as a kid, this was something Keith was often picked on for. Sometimes, Keith would be so ashamed, he goes to the point of where he puts on an old leather cowl, just to hide them. "How much longer until we can leave, Lotor?" "Be paitent. I didn't want to come here either but Father ordered us to." Keith looked down at the floor with his usual melancholy expression. 

"Lance? Lance?!" Allura called out his name as he was drifting off in his head. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something.." "If you didn't want to dance, you could've said no." Allura frowned at Lance. "What? I'm sorry, I just can't focus." Lance replied. "It's fine. I'm going to go find the mice." Allura walked off as her shoes tip-tapped on the floor. Lance turned around and saw the same Galra.. He looked so lonely and shy with his hood on, Lance thought. He turned back to see if Allura was there and back at the prince to see if his brother was there. He whispered "This one's mine" before walking over to him.

"Hello~" Lance said. Keith turned around and his yellow eyes glittered. "Yes..?" "The name's Lance! Nice to meet you." Lance held out his hand. Keith shook it timidly. "Keith." He said quietly. "How do you like it here at the Castle of Lions?" Keith shrugged. "It's pretty nice, I guess." Lance smiled excitedly at Keith. The Galran prince was a little confused at why he so suddenly wanted to befriend him. "Listen, I'm not really good at conversations and I- Lance interrupted Keith's rambles. "Hey, I'm sorry our dads haven't gotten along with each other in the past, and I think this is a new era of peace! So if you're willing to let bygones be bygones, I'll meet you there too." Keith tilted his head in question, then realized how genuine the Altean prince was being. He looks like he is a great representative of his people. "Okay." Keith smirked a little and felt a little more comfortable, until he felt a big cold hand touch his shoulder. "Keith." The Galran prince was startled until he turned around. It was his older brother, Lotor. "What are you doing?" He asked his little brother. "N-Nothing! I'm just talking to this guy.." Lotor raised an eyebrow and stared at Lance. He winced at him and pushed Keith behind him. "Listen princey, I don't want you near my brother, okay? I don't like you.." Lance was very confused why Lotor didn't want to have Keith around him. They just met, and he always thought of himself as pretty friendly. "Keith, let's go." *｡☆》

《.*｡☆~And for a while, Lance never saw the prince again..~✧*｡》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A total collab with the wonderful [Tourmyisme on Tumblr!](http://tourmyisme.tumblr.com>tourmyisme)  
> ༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺  
> My G+ is [Akira "Keith" Hoegane ](https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309)
> 
> Follow me on[Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/redraveniimakin/) Though I'll be attempting to change my username soon  
> Hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://faye-moon.tumblr.com)


	2. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "уσυя єуєѕ αяє α gαƖαxу σf ѕтαяѕ"  
> \---  
> Lance wants his leisure time.

《✧*｡It was two weeks after the ball, ever since, Lance couldn't get Keith off of his mind. What was Lotor's problem? Lance contemplated about this in his room for vargas.✧*｡》

《✧*｡The prince Lance laid in his giant loft bed, arms and legs spread out staring at the ceiling thinking about Keith.  
Lance's bedroom is very big. His bed has beautiful silk and satin sheets pouring over it, making it look like a tent. Ten oversized pillows, and huge stained glass windows with flowers and plants on the sills. Allura's room resembled this as well, only slightly girlier. Lance heard the door slide open and it was Allura.

"Lance, you haven't come out your room for a while. Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine, sis. I'm just thinking.." Lance answered. "About what?" Allura added. "Keith." Allura raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked. "Keith, that Galra prince." "What could you possibly want with him?" Allura asked. "You know, he doesn't seem all that bad. He's kinda shy."  
Lance sat on the edge of his bed, kicking his legs in the air. 

"Uh huh.." Allura said. "And he's pretty short too, and he has this cloth over his head like a commoner." He said. "Oh really?" Allura smirked. "-You've seen to know a lot about him, despite the fact you only met him in one night and that he's shy." The princess put her hand on her hip and by the look on her face, she was implying Lance must like him. "I'm a pretty observant person, Allura, so of course I got a bunch of information about him." "Father wouldn't be too happy finding out you're hanging around a Galra. 

Even though we have a little truce going on, that doesn't mean they're our allies. If we lose our sight on the fact they're our enemies, it could be The Battle of The Repitians all over again.." Allura warned. "Eugh.. Those were the dark days, Allura. We don't speak of that anymore and you know that." Lance shuddered. "I agree, which is why you should avoid Keith at all costs." Allura said. "Fine. Also, tell Father I'll be taking the Blue Lion out." Lance hopped off his bed. "And where will you be going to with it, exactly?" Allura blocked the door. "It's just this little planet. You can see a galaxy cluster from it and it's really pretty. It's where I go to think." Lance replied, trying to get past his sister. " Fine but if you're gone for a whole quintent I'm reporting that to father." Lance grumbled a little and said "Okay okay, I'll be back in a few vargas don't worry about me!" Allura stepped aside and let Lance pass. She was still slightly suspicious about Lance, and this friend of his..*｡☆》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A total collab with the wonderful [ Tourmyisme on Tumblr!](http://tourmyisme.tumblr.com>tourmyisme)  
> ༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺  
> My G+ is [Akira "Keith" Hoegane ](https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309)
> 
> Follow me on[Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/redraveniimakin/) Though I'll be attempting to change my username soon  
> Hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://faye-moon.tumblr.com)  
> \--------  
> I'm writing the next chapter! Stay tuned :3c


	3. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ƭнαт Sтαя яємιη∂ѕ мє σƒ Ƴσυ"  
> \-----  
> The feeling of falling in Love...

Lance took the elevator down to the Lion’s hanger, his blue cloak trailing behind him as he stepped out of the lift. The Blue Lion seemed to welcome him, her gentle purr sounded in the back of his mind. He smiled and put a hand on the front leg of the Mechanical Lion. “Good Morning, Blue. Mind opening up for me?” He asked, softly. Without hesitation, the large blue robot leaned her head down and opened up, allowing the Altean prince to walk inside. He sat down in the chair, and let it take him to the cockpit. As the chair slid forward, the blue light lit up, and the spaceship came to life. He took off his helmet, since all he was doing was taking some leisure time, and took off.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Small chunks of rock and multicolored stars passed by him as he flew through the galaxy. Lance came upon a small, abandoned Planet. It had trees and a rivers, colored with rainbows. It was almost always night here, it seemed. The small singing of strange birds and cries of strange animals, the trees had flowers that glowed in all different colors, shapes, and sizes. One even looked like a heart, and it glowed in different shades of red and purple.

As he walked down a stone path, the trees and insects glowing beautifully around him, he heard water. It wasn't the gentle trickling sound of water, it was more of a crashing waterfall. As he made it through the large plants and flowers, he came to a clearing.

Indeed, it was a waterfall. A giant, beautiful waterfall. Glowing lights floated by, though Lance was unsure what they were. Stardust perhaps? There were tiny sea creatures leaping around in the water, like tiny goldfish, but they glowed softly with beautiful neon lights. There were small rocks, at least large enough to stand or it on. And lastly, one more thing, no, person, was there.

It was the youngest Galra Prince, Keith. He sat in front of the lake, staring at the waterfall. Lance stepped forward, pushing some plants out of the way. They rustled, and the other prince jumped, startled, staring at Lance. His golden eyes were like any other Galra’s, but he had pale yellow irises. Needless to say they were beautiful. However, he still had that silly hood over his head.

The Galran Prince pulled out his dagger, prepared to stab any intruder-- “Wait, wait! It’s just me!” Lance held up his hands in surrender, dropping the blue helmet he held under his arm. “Y’know, Prince Lance of Altea! We met at the ball two weeks ago!?” Keith hesitated for a moment, then put his weapon down. “... I remember you.” He said, his voice soft. Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he put his hands down and picked up his helmet.

“... So, what brings you here?” He asked, awkwardly. The Galran Prince was silent for only a moment before speaking up. “I.. I like it here. It’s pretty and I can get away from the Empire for a while…”

“I see. It is nice here, maybe I’ll come back more often as well.” Lance looked around him, taking in the beautiful view. “Ah… Yes.”

Keith sat down again, watching the sky. After a few seconds, he heard the sound of another person laying down next to him. The Altean Prince followed Keith’s eyes and saw that he was staring at a bright star, one that looked a bit blue. “... That's a nice star.” He said. Keith nodded. “Yeah… It’s right next to a red one. I like them both. The blue one reminds me of your eyes. They're really pretty.” He awkwardly hugged his knees to his chest as he said the last part quietly. Lance grinned at the other male and sat up. “Aww thanks.”

Keith smiled. It was a nice smile. Lance felt his heart flutter in his chest, and his cheeks threatened to blush.

“... Hey did you know I was born with brown hair?” Lance changed the subject quickly so his face didn't turn red. Keith looked at him, curiously. “Really?” He asked, his almond shaped eyes widened just a bit. “Yeah! Here look!” Lance pulled out a blue stone and held it near a lock of his silver hair. The locks began to turn a shade of brown, like chocolate. “That’s cool…” Keith was in awe.

“Tell me something interesting about yourself.” Lance said, putting the blue stone away. Keith stayed silent for a bit. “I’m half human.” He blurted out. Lance looked at him, surprised.

“I can… I can make myself look human.” Keith said, awkwardly. “I know it isn’t really interesting but--”

“No no that sounds amazing! Can you show me?” Lance was super curious and really wanted to see. Keith hesitated for a second before closing his eyes. He shivered, and the violet fur began disappearing, peachy skin taking it’s place. His large cat-like ears shrunk underneath his hood and his teeth became less sharp. His claws shortened and his hair turned black like ebony. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep shade of indigo.

“Wow…” Lance’s jaw hit the floor. He was… “... You're really beautiful.” Then he slapped his hands on his mouth and lept up from where he was sitting. “I’m sorry that literally came out of nowhere!!” The Altean Prince was flustered, stumbling over his words. A small chuckled came from the other Prince.

Keith was laughing. “No, it’s alright. This is the first time I’ve heard anyone call me that in a while. My brother says I'm pretty but annoys me about it. So thank you, Prince Lance.”

Lance was speechless for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. “Just call me Lance!” He said, smiling. He held his hand out to the Galran. Keith took his hand and stood up. “Then you may call me Keith. I think I might enjoy seeing you around here more often, Lance.”

The Altean smiled. “Me too, Keith.”

And then they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A total collab with the wonderful [ Tourmyisme on Tumblr!](http://tourmyisme.tumblr.com>tourmyisme)  
> ༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺  
> My G+ is [Akira "Keith" Hoegane ](https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309)
> 
> Follow me on[Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/redraveniimakin/) Though I'll be attempting to change my username soon  
> Hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://faye-moon.tumblr.com)


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ℓσνє уσυ. I ℓσνє уσυ ѕσ мυcн. Ɓυт I нυят уσυ, αη∂ ησω ωє cαη ηєνєя ѕєє єαcн σтнєя αgαιη."  
> \---  
> Their Families tore them apart. One heart was broken, the other was cracking with guilt.

Lance has been visiting the small planet almost daily. Allura’s been getting suspicious, but she’s been busy recently, so she couldn’t investigate.

“I’m going out!” Lance called as he rushed to the hanger, running down the steps of the castle. His cloak got caught on the hooked end of the golden railing but he managed to wrestle it free.

Once he got to Blue, who opened up once she sensed he was in the elevator. “Hi, Blue! I’m ready to go now!” Lance greeted his friend with cheerfulness, a brighter smile than he usually had. He enjoyed seeing Keith, and he hoped the Galra Prince did too.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

King Zarkon was off on a business trip again. He hardly had any time for his sons, much less his youngest. Keith snuggled deeper into his blankets. Everybody was on a break today, except for the soldiers.

Suddenly his ears shot up and golden eyes snapped open, and he remembered. He might be late to seeing Lance! Keith leapt out of bed and rushed to get his clothes on, throwing his hood over his large Galra ears before running out the door, turning into his human form as he went.

He flew past his brother, who stared at him confusedly. What has gotten into his stupid little brother recently? The older Prince stared at his brother’s back for a little before returning to his duties.

Keith ran into the hangar to his ship, stuffing his helmet on as he ran. Some soldiers watched their prince get excited for something, and it happens almost everyday now. The Prince jumped into his ship and blast off, leaving the castle ship behind.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Lance stood at the waterfall, taking in the beautiful scenery once again as he waited for Keith. The Galra Prince as attractive, that was for sure. Lance had instantly fell hard for him the day he saw him at the ball, and fell harder for him when they met at the planet.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around in time to see Keith, leaning against a tree, out of breath. “I’m sorry… I’m… late…” He said, panting. Lance chuckled. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it!”

The Galran Prince sighed and walked up to Lance. “Honestly, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long…” Keith looked up at the taller male, worried about him. “No, I just got here a few doboshes ago.” Keith sighed in relief. “That’s good…” A small smile present on his face. Lance’s heart began beating faster. He was cute.

“You know, I was always ashamed about my human side. My skin isn’t purple, I have round ears…”

“Well I think you're beautiful.” Keith’s head snapped up as he looked at the Altean Prince. He was looked at Keith with the softest eyes, full of emotion and honesty. They stared at each other for a moment before both turning beet red and looking away from each other. “T… Thank you, Lance.”

Keith was happy. This was the first time someone ever said something nice about his appearance.

Lance took Keith by the hand, a gentle smile resting upon his face. Keith gawked. “Wait I can’t dance!” Lance laughed a bit. “It’s easy, I’ll teach you.”

They began a slow waltz. The small, floating balls of soft light seemed to flow around them, the sound of the waterfall served as music as they danced. Keith was afraid he would step on Lance’s toes, while Lance led the waltz, giggling at Keith’s focused expression. “See? You’re a complete natural!” He said.

How much time passed? Doboshes? Vargases? Who knows? Eventually, Lance felt Keith lay his head on his shoulder as their dance slowly came to a halt. Lance didn’t want to remove his hand from Keith’s waist, and Keith kept his hand on Lance’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, before Lance laid his hand on Keith’s cheek. The Prince looked up at him. He looked so vulnerable. Their faces grew closer and closer, until--

A rustle was heard. The two Princes turned towards the forest behind them, startled. “What was that?” Lance asked, worried. Keith was tense. “I… I don’t know… I’ll go see what it is.”

Lance held onto Keith’s hand a little longer, but eventually let him go.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

As Keith walked through the forest, pushing away giant leaves and swatting away little insects, he finally made it to a small clearing, a circle of grass and flowers. He walked out into the clearing and looked around. He heard a rustle and turned sharply to look at it. The branches and leaves moved, and out came… A small pink creature with long ears.

It was cute, and Keith practically squealed out loud, but regained his composure as the tiny creature bounced away. He sighed, something he hadn't realized he’d been holding in. He turned around and walked straight into something. Keith stumbled back, looked up and saw…

… Lotor. His brother. Keith’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he saw who his brother had brought.

Half of an army, about 100 people at least. This was definitely Lotor’s style.

“L-Lotor?! What are you doing here!?” Keith asked, shocked. His brother just looked at him, a slender eyebrow raised. “Oh you know, I wanted to know what my dear little brother has been doing. And now I know.” His expression hardened as he looked down at his brother. “Now, if you break it off with him, I won’t tell father.” Keith hesitated, before nodding. They were both afraid of their father. He was a powerful emperor, someone who had enough power to banish his sons if he wanted to.

“Fine.. I will…” Keith pushed passed his brother and the soldiers, heading back to Lance.

When the Altean saw Keith, he smiled. “So what was it?” Keith hesitated before saying anything. “Just an animal.” He said. Lance frowned, concerned. “What’s wrong? Keith?” He put a hand on the Galra Prince’s shoulder. Keith held onto his hand, but pushed it back to him. “I-I don’t think we should see each other anymore…” He said. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? Why?” Keith looked up at him, his violet eyes staring into his sapphire ones.

“For the sake of your kingdom and mine, we shouldn't. I know this is hard for you, I’m not happy either.” Keith closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. He turned around hiding his tears.

“... Was I ever happy?” Lance asked, though it was more of a whisper. Keith turned around. “What?” The Altean Prince looked up at him, a strange emotion shown in his eyes. “Was I ever happy? No.. No I wasn't. Not until I met you. I just wanted someone who’d love me, someone who saw me as who I was! … But I guess that was too much to ask for, huh? You Galrans have to ruin everything, don’t you?”

“Wha- wait a tick! This has nothing to do with me being Galra!” Keith desperately tried to explain to Lance, but to no avail…

“Yes it does. If you weren’t Galra, maybe our families wouldn't have torn us apart! Maybe if you weren’t Galra, the battle of Repititions wouldn't have happened!” Lance’s voice grew louder, more angrier as he took steps menacingly towards Keith. He was close to tears-- and Keith couldn't blame him. After all, so was he. “What- Lance I-!”

“Forget it. I wish I never met you. I wish I never fell in love with you!” He whipped around and angrily stormed back towards the Blue Lion.

And that was when Keith finally let the tears fall. Lotor emerged from behind him, and put a violet hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Good job, little brother.”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Keith sat on his large, soft bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had reverted back to his Galra form, his large catlike ears drooped down on his head. Being in his human form hurt too much.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and an armored man walked in. King Zarkon was back. “Father!” Keith stood up to face his father, who had a strange expression upon his face. “... Father?” The Prince asked, cautiously. “... Your brother has explained everything to me.”

Keith stepped back, shocked. His brother betrayed him. “I know you want to see him, and I know how much it hurt. Which is why I’ve come to an understanding.” Keith looked up at his father.

“... I realize that I’ve been giving you too much freedom! You will not ever set foot outside of this room again!” And with that, Zarkon left the room, and slammed the door behind. Keith ran at the door, hitting his fists in here, tears falling. “Father! You can't lock me in here!! Father!!” He slid down to his knees and cried. “Please… You can’t..”

Two families tore the lovers apart. One heart was broken, while the other was cracking with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My G+ is [Akira "Keith" Hoegane ](https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309)
> 
> Follow me on[Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/redraveniimakin/) Though I'll be attempting to change my username soon!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://faye-moon.tumblr.com)  
> \---  
> Say hi to href="http://tourmyisme.tumblr.com>tourmyisme"> Tourmyisme on Tumblr!  
> 


	5. The Battle of the Repititians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ɯαя ιѕ ɗєαтн. Iт ιѕ ѕσмєтнιηg I ηєνєя ωαηт тσ ѕєє αgαιη."

《✧*｡ Keith was now trapped in his room. He could not leave. He could not escape. He had nobody by his side. He sat on his bed and curled into a ball. He tried his hardest not to weep, but the tears couldn't be contained. He looked back on the last words he heard from his former lover. 

"If you weren’t Galra, maybe our families wouldn't have torn us apart! Maybe if you weren’t Galra, the battle of Repititions wouldn't have happened!~"

The prince felt so regretful of his own existence. He didn't want things to end this way. If he knew that this relationship would be so painful to their nations, maybe he wouldn't of befriended the Altean prince.

"The Battle of the Repitians.." Keith muttered.

Yes, the Battle of the Repitians. It was a short threeway war between the Alteans, the Galra and the Repitans. The Repitians were a race who were much similar to the Galra, conquering what they wanted. But with a difference.. their armies were much, much bigger. They're a weak force if there were only a few hundred, but they employed all their forces at once, making them a persistant enemy. How this all started was when King Zarkon received a letter from King Alfor, saying they were under attack. The Galra Empire were their last resort, as contact with other allies were unavailable. This was a huge red flag as Alteans and Galrans aren't exactly allies. But today, that was going to change. Zarkon accepted this and formed a temporary truce with the Alteans, and prepared for battle. The Repitians were trying to take Altea but their people never gave up. Much of the planet was destroyed by the Repitians but that was fine. Then a purple hue was seen from the sky. It was a Galra fleet. The battleships took down the army and their huge weapons. All was going well for both nations until the leader of the Repitians proposed another deal to the Galra. King Nypak secretly asked if the Galra would like to team up. If they won the battle, they could conquer Altea, and the Repitans would not invade them. Zarkon agreed.

The truce was broken and Altea was under attack by two enemies now. There seemed to be no hope for Altea. The strong race of Alteans had to be weak and surrender. And that's what they did. Princess Allura said to both of their enemies they would stop and give up their planet. But this was all a trick to lure them to their secret weapon. A bomb capable of destroying galaxies. This was only a prototype but now it was going to be put into use. It was in contruction for many decafebes. But today it was going to be put to use. This was their last resort.

"Lance! Code Plakiviv 09! You have to fire it now!" King Alfor commanded. "Father, are you out of your mind?! We'll be killed!" Lance exclaimed. "We have no choice my son!" Lance's anxiety began to build up and he started to hyperventilate. "But I can't! I-" Allura ran in front of Lance. 

"I'll fire it, Father." The princess said. She turned around to her brother. "Lance, it's going to be okay. Take deep breaths. Follow Coran down to the shelter, okay? I'll meet you there." Lance nodded reluctantly and ran down the hall to Coran. 

"Ready Lance?" Coran asked optimistically. "No.." Lance looked down with a frightened expression. Coran put his arm around his back and walked him down to the bomb shelter. "Allura will be with us shortly, don't worry Lan-

Allura dashed towards Coran and Lance and pushed them downstairs. "It's going off you two! Get down now!!" Allura squeezed Coran and Lance tightly as they heard the deafening explosion. As the bomb went off, Lance attempted to speak.

"What about Father?!" He shouted. "What?!" Coran and Allura said in unison. "WHAT, ABOUT, FATHER?!" He said louder. Allura's eyes widened. "We.. We can't worry about that now! Let's stay here and make sure we all stay alive. We..can check on Father later." Allura said boldly. Now she was more worried than ever for her people's survival..✧*｡》

•••

《✧*｡ A varga passed. The explosion is over..*｡☆》

《✧*｡"Is everyone okay?" Allura asked. "My ears are numb.." Lance whined. "I could of been better." Coran said. The three climbed up the stairs and walked to the control room. It was severely damaged, but it could be repaired in a few months or so. King Alfor was sitting on his unharmed throne, staring at the aftermath of the explosion.

Obviously, blowing up a bomb on a gigantic army was a bad BAD idea. As now they had to deal with corpses of Repitians. You'd think their bodies would be blown to smithereens, but no. Alfor, Allura, Lance and Coran basked in the horror of seeing piled up bodies all over their home planet. To make it worse, the plants and soft Altean grass was blown away. It was now a wasteland of corpses. 

"Father, I cannot look!" Allura cried as she hid behind his throne. Lance fainted and fell into Coran's arms. King Alfor stood up and took a deep breath.

"As of today, we shall never speak of this incident, and we shall start the healing process of Altea, our people and us. Is that understood?" Coran and Allura nodded.✧*｡》

《.✧* Meanwhile in the present...☆✧*》

《✧*｡It had been several weeks since Lance heard from Keith. He was still terribly upset over what happened between Keith. And did not plan to see him anytime soon. But something felt off about the lack of his precense. Allura tried her best to convince him it was for the greater good. But he still wasn't satisfied. He knew something wasn't right. As for now, Lance sat in his room desperately trying to forget Keith..✧*｡》

《✧*｡. A familiar voice comes to the aid of Keith, and soon enough, they'll be reunited. But is that what they wish?✧*｡.》


	6. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ƴσυя мιη∂ яємємвєяѕ мσяє ∂єтαιℓѕ тнαη уσυ тнιηк. Ƴσυ נυѕт нανє тσ тнιηк нαя∂ єησυgн."

Keith lay in his bed, unable to cry, unable to move. It’s been a week, or possibly more. During this time, he drained himself of all the strength and tears that he had. He hardly ate.

The Prince heard a knock on his door. It was a firm, yet gentle knock. A familiar, deep voice came from the other side. “Your Highness? Your evening meal.” It was Shiro, his bodyguard and best friend.

Many years ago, he had been captured by the Galrans when he and his team appeared to be studying ice crystals on a moon near Jupiter. His team managed to escape, but Shiro had been recaptured. Keith managed to convince his father to spare the man, much to Lotor’s disappointment. Since Keith was usually alone, and bullied for his image, he and Shiro became very close.

“... Come in, Shiro.” Keith called from his bed. He sat up, and scratched his messy bed head. His violet door slid open, and Shiro walked inside, holding a platter of high quality food. “... Keith, you have to eat.” The man said, once the door closed. They had a special relationship, but was not allowed to call the prince by his name in public.

Keith sighed. “I.. I know, Shiro I just.. I can’t…” He put his face in his hands, wanting to cry but the tears won’t come. Shiro sighed, set the dish down on Keith’s bedside table, and stood by the bed. “I understand how you feel, but you need to know it wasn’t your fault.” The bodyguard pulled up a chair and sat down next to the Prince’s bed. “But it was my fault! If I hadn’t said the things I said, he wouldn’t have-”

“Keith! Listen to me, It wasn’t your fault, it was your brother’s. He forced you to say those things, and got you locked in here.” Shiro looked at Keith in the eyes, who in turn looked back. A small smile appeared on the prince’s face, a smile that hadn’t showed up in quite some time. “Thank you, Shiro.” The older man smiled back before standing up and placing the chair back to where it originally was. “I’ll come back to collect your dishes.” Shiro said, before leaving the room.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Lance paced around his room, trying to figure out what was bothering him. Sure, he was angry with Keith, and hoped to never see him again, but he always felt that there was something wrong, that there was something he was missing.

“... gAAHH!” Lance threw his hands in the air, frustrated. “I don’t know what I’m missing!!” He flopped down on his bed, irritated. After a few moments, a knock sounded at the door. “Lance? Are you okay??” It was Hunk, the Royal Engineer, and Lance’s best friend. “I’m not okay.” Lance said, his voice muffled in his pillows, but still audible. Hunk opened the door and stepped inside the Prince’s room, closing it behind him. “What’s wrong?”

The Prince sat up, and looked at him. “... I think I may have messed up.” Hunk raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. “What do you mean?”

“I think I yelled at Keith for no reason or something…”

Hunk sighed, and walked over to him. “You sure about that? From what you’ve told me, he’s the one who told you to stop seeing him.”

“Yeah, I know! But I think there’s something I missed, something that I should have noticed.” Lance began pacing around the room again, his arms crossed and an irritable frown on his face. Hunk sat down in a chair, folded his hands and looked at his friend. “... You wanna go try remembering?”

Lance stopped, and looked at him. “... What?”

“I know you. Whenever you say something’s wrong, you're right.”

“But what if my gut isn’t right this time? What if I'm just overreacting or something!? Hell, it’s been months!!”

Lance sat down on a chair at the table located in his room. He put his head in his hands and sighed. “I don’t even trust myself anymore..”

“... I trust you.”

Lance’s head snapped up. He looked across the white round table, into the chocolate brown eyes of Hunk, who had a genuine and honest expression. “I trust you. I always do. You're my best friend.”

Lance smiled, a gentle smile. “Thanks, Hunk.” His friend smiled. “No problem!”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

The two ran off to find Pidge, or Katie Holt, a girl they met who had come with her family originally to study a planet. They were captured by the Galrans but she, her brother and father managed to escape.

The human girl was in the library, studying about a rare crystal the Alteans had found a while ago. Her laptop was out, pages strayed about and her bangs were tied back for her to look into the computer. Funny thing was, she wasn't using a table, rather, she was sitting on the floor.

“Pidge!” Lance called as he burst into the library, startling the girl. “Lance! Don’t do that!” She squawked, glaring at him. He grinned, and sauntered over to where she sat. “What’cha up to?” He asked as he peeked at the screen. “I’m seeing what this Liori crystal does. It seems like a good source of energy for technology. The readings are amazing, they work better than Balmeran crystals!”

“Well enough about that, I need your help, Pidge!” Lance pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat down. “Really? For what?” The girl asked, putting down her headset. “Do you think you can use the memory helmets for me to see my memories on a screen?”

“Yeah, if I had help from Matt. Why?”

“I think I might have missed something important.. I need to know what it is.”

Pidge looked at him, a little strangely before nodding. “Alright then, let me get my brother.” She said as she stood up, leaving the room to find Matt. “Thanks, Pidge!”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

The four sat in the lounge, positive nobody else would come in at that time. Pidge’s computer was hooked up to a helmet, which sat on Lance’s head. The Prince sat on the couch next to Pidge, one leg on the couch while the other one on the floor. His arms were crossed and a skeptical expression rested on his face. Needless to say, this was most definitely not a princely way to sit.

Matt was leaning on his elbows, against the couch from behind. Hunk peeked curiously over at Pidge’s computer, who was doing the final touch-ups of the program. “... And done! Alright Lance, be prepared for magic.” Pidge said, grinning proudly at the Altean Prince, who in turn smiled back. “Thank you, Pidge.”

Pidge typed in a line of code into the computer, and the blue hologram screen appeared above the smaller computer. “Okay, now think of something so I know this works.”

Lance closed his eyes and tried to think of something, but being told to think just made him unsure. Slowly, an image of the Galra Prince appeared on the screen, which embarrassed him. It was the embarrassed yet concentrated expression he wore when they were dancing that final night. “I did not mean to--”

“Wow! The last time I saw the Prince he was really serious… But man, he looks completely different since then. And he looks human. How does he look that good with a mullet????” Matt gushed. Pidge sighed. “Matt, go be gay somewhere else.”

Lance and Hunk both looked at each other, confused. What's “gay”? Matt hit his sister on the head gently, who squawked in protest. Pidge rubbed her head, then turned to face Lance. “Okay, so now that we know it works, think of whatever it is you want to think of.”

And so Lance closed his eyes again and started thinking back to that evening. The glowing lights, the warmth of the Prince’s hand in his, the surprise they both felt when the rustle happened, the tears in Keith’s eyes as he told Lance they couldn't meet, Lotor standing in the back behind the-

Wait, Lotor? Lance’s eyes snapped open as he suddenly realized. Keith had been forced to tell him this. Keith was crying. Lance remembered looking back at Keith when he left in the Lion, and now he could remember the older Galra Prince there. How could he have been so stupid? Keith would never sacrifice his own happiness.

“... Pidge, can you check and see what's been going on with Keith in the Galra Empire?” He asked, taking the helmet off. The girl nodded, and typed in some lines of code. Another screen showed up, a list of what seemed to be dialogue between two soldiers.

 **Soldier 1:** I heard why the King locked his son in his room.  
**Soldier 2:** Really?  
**Soldier 1:** Yeah. Apparently the prince has been sneaking off to see someone, who it is I don’t know.  
**Soldier 2:** Well isn't it a bit unfair to lock him in his room? It’s been months…

By then Lance had had enough. He couldn't believe this. Keith ended up being locked away, and possibly for the rest of his life. He sunk down into the couch, shocked. He had to do something.

“I… I need to go get him I-”

“Whoa whoa, Lance no you can't just go marching into the Galra Empire-”

“But he’s in there, Hunk! He’ll be stuck in his room for the rest of his life!!”

“I know but-”

“Hunk please-”

“Lance you need a plan.”

“I know that bu- what?”

“A plan. You need a plan.”

“.... I guess I do… Thanks, Hunk.” Lance smiled at his friend. “I’ll be in my room..”


	7. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I мιѕѕ уσυ. I мιѕѕ уσυя Ɩσνιηg ємвяαcє, I мιѕѕ уσυя νσιcє....  
> I мιѕѕ тнє ѕтαяѕ тнαт яєfƖєcтєɗ ιη уσυя вєαυтιfυƖ єуєѕ."  
> ༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺  
> Lance plans to rescue Keith.

《✧*｡ Lance paced around his room frantically thinking of a way to rescue Keith.*｡☆》

_An ambush?_

No..

 _Begging straight at Zarkon?_ stupid?!

_A straight up in and out attack. Swoop in, get Keith and leave before they know what hit them._

**_Are you trying to start another war?!_ **

《✧*｡None of these ideas seem to work out. They were all going to end on a sour note. (Most likely having either Keith or Lance killed.) But then he thought of a simpler plan. He smiled brightly and dashed out of his room to the common place to find Hunk.

"Hunk! Hunk!" He beckoned his friend. "Yeah? What's up?" Hunk replied. "We're gonna sneak on!" The prince exclaimed. "Wait wait, we?" The royal engineer questioned him. "Well, duh! I'm not going on there alone! I'm scared.." Lance whimpered. At this moment, Hunk is really starting to question whether this friendship with the Prince of Altea will be good for himself. Lance has gotten him into stupid things that usually ended with him being the "butt of the joke" but this, is probably going to end up with both of them dead.

"Lance, listen. I'm your best friend." Hunk took a deep breath. "But come on, you got to draw the line somewhere. Is-Is this Keith even worth sneaking on Zarkon's ship to rescue?!" Lance's eyes grew wider and his pupils shrunk. His breathing started to pick up tempo.

"Hunk, you are my best friend. And I get that you're worried this will go wrong but guess what.. I DON'T CARE!" Lance's voice began to break. "I-I really found someone who I think has the same feelings for me, and it doesn't feel so great when you can't seem them anymore, because of where they're from! Have you felt that way before Hunk?! Have you?! Because if you have, I'll be damned if you dare ask me if he is worth saving. Because he IS." Lance darted away from Hunk and wiped some leaked tears. 

"I'm going to ask Pidge for help. If you are going to help me, follow me. If you're not, I won't be too mad at you, because at least that'll show me how loyal you are." He said as he slowly walked out of the common room.

Pidge was carrying extra junk to  the lab to tinker around with but she stumbled onto Lance before she could do that.   
"Pidge, I need you to help me and Hunk sneak onto Zarkon's ship to rescue Keith." Lance said. Pidge raised her eyebrow in question. "Uh, and did you think this plan through?" She asked. "No time for thinking! We got to act now!" Lance exclaimed as he grabbed Pidge by the arm. "That does sound like you though.." She mumbled.

"Hey, do you think Matt can help us?" Lance asked. "I dunno. What would he do?" Pidge replied. "He could tell us the best way to get in without being caught by sentries!" Lance said. Pidge groaned. "Fine, but if you're responsible for him becoming a prisoner again, I will personally plot a revenge on you." Pidge said in a threating tone. "What are you gonna do, dump water on my head?" Pidge kicked Lance as he was dragging her down the hall. "Ow! Alright, alright. I'll make sure your brother won't get caught. Let's just draw out what we're going to do.."✧*｡》

《.✧*Keith laid on top of his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The meal Shiro handed to him was good, and it was enough to help Keith think a little clearly. But he was still hurt, on the inside. If he knew his life was going to end like this, stuck in his room, he might of said something to Lance or... It didn't matter. It was certain that he would not leave his room, without getting caught. In another wing, Shiro was walking back to Keith's room to collect his plates, but he sensed something. Something that may happen. Something that could put Keith in danger. He decided that he would stand by his door just in case.

Back on Altea, Pidge, Hunk,Lance and Matt were busy planning out ideas to sneak on the ship.

"Okay, so Pidge and Matt, you two will scan the area and see which part is closest to where Keith is, we'll sneak into that hall, break Keith free and get him to Altea. Me and Hunk will be responsible for rescuing the Prince." Lance explained. "Don't you think we'll stick out if we wear what we're wearing right now?" Hunk asked. "That's why I brung these cloaks. You may look suspicious, but at least you won't be immediately identified as the Prince Lance and his Royal Engineer." Pidge pulled the cloaks out of a bin and handed them to Lance and Hunk. "Alright! This is going to work out!" Lance said excitedly. I just can't wait to see him again.. He thought.

Lance and Hunk got on the Blue Lion and went for the coordinates Pidge gave them. Pidge and Matt were closeby in a fighter. In no time, they reached Zarkon's huge ship. But they had to lay low. They couldn't let anyone sense they were here.  
"Alright, you two go in from the bottom right side of the ship. Look for a small opening. There has to be a vent around there. Come out of that and you'll land in a hall. Once you reach the end of it, turn left and keep going down the hallway until you come across a T-shaped end." Pidge said. "What's a 'T'?" Lance asked. Pidge groaned. "Whatever's the 20th letter in your language, Lance." 

Lance steered over to the ship and hopped out of the Blue Lion with Hunk. "We gotta find a vent over here.. See anything?" Lance said, standing on top of his Lion. "I swear, this is the last time I help you with your little plans.." Hunk grumbled. 

"Uh huh, and you said that when we went to that one planet so I could find that cute alien, and we ended up almost eaten by that huge worm thing."

"I know.."

"You also said that when we snuck into Allura's room and pranked her by drawing Coran's mustache on her."

"Yeah, and you blamed it on me."

"I know, I know, but that was pretty funny."

"You know what else is funny? When you gave King Alfor that tea made from those yellow flowers."

"How was I supposed to know they would make him sick?!"

"I don't know, maybe if you noticed how he was coughing up dust and his face was pale. You're lucky he and Allura just yelled at you."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Look I found an opening." Hunk pointed to a vent. "Good eyes!" Lance hopped over to the vent and grabbed onto it. He pulled it open and held out his arm for Hunk to grab on. The two crawled in and carefully dropped down into a hall. "Pidge, we're in." Lance said quietly. "Okay, go down that hall and turn right, go down that hallway and you'll reach another end with two annexes. Once you're at that point, I'll tell you what to do from there." Pidge said. "Hey, I picked up a life force in that one hall. Keith might be in there, but I'm not sure." Matt added. "Oh and be careful, this place is crawling with sentries." Pidge said.

Lance and Hunk moved down the hall as quietly as possible. A sentry walked by and looked at them. Lance hesitantly knocked him out, grabbed Hunk's hand and ran down the hall. They turned right, ran down that hallway and reached a dead end. "What now?" Hunk asked. 

"Uh, go to the left and there should be a door." Matt answered. The two of them ran to the left and found a doorway. Something clearly happened to the door, like it was torn down.

"What the quiznak? This is his room, right?" Lance cursed. "Language!" Hunk exclaimed. They were certainly in Keith’s room. But it looked so bleak and depressing compaired to Lance's and his sister. "This has to be it r-right?!" Lance started to get worried. He snuck on enemy territory and asked his best friend to accompany him. They did all of this for nothing. "Wait, you're telling me that you forced me to sneak onto Zarkon's ship only to find an empty room?!" Hunk protested. "I'm sorry! I thought he would be here! Oh my gosh we're done for!" Lance cried. And just in time, the alarms sounded, signaling intruders on the ship.

"Pidge? Pidge?! We gotta go!" Lance said over the comm. "Did you find Keith?" Pidge responded. "No, he's not in his room. We don't know where he is, we just have to get out of here!" Lance ran as fast as he could holding Hunk's hand. He put on his helmet and his hood over his head. He blasted a hole through the wall and jumped out. 

The Blue Lion sensed him in distress and came to him form help. He got in with Hunk and blasted away with Pidge and Matt by their side. Fighters flew out by the dozens and all blasted for the Blue Lion.

"Pidge!!" Lance cried. Pidge fought back some of the fighters but there were still many flying after them. Lance fired his ice laser and froze most of them, while the rest were blown up by Pidge. "Let's get out of here before they send out more." Lance said.✧*｡》

《✧*｡As for Keith and the reason why he was not in his room, Shiro helped him escape. His whereabouts however, are unknown..✧*｡》

《✧*｡"Where am I?" The Galran Prince asked as he rubbed his head. He had a terrible migrane. He looked to his left and saw a trashed escape pod. He wasn't in his room anymore. Anything that happened before he woke up was foggy to him and in pieces. All he remembered was Shiro trying to help him, but with what? As of right now, he was stranded on a planet. No food, no friends, no shelter. The planet was not pretty, like the one he met up with Lance. It had no life whatsoever. Keith layed on the gravelly cracked surface and stared at the night sky. He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep, and never wake up. He wanted all of this to be over. He just couldn't take it anymore. 

He hated himself.  
For who he was, as a species. An awful race enslaving innocent people, killing families, seperating children. That is all Zarkon's doing, but the fact he is his son,  made him feel he is no longer a 'good' person. Thinking about this made his headache worse. But then he relized, a month and a half ago, at a ball, on Altea.

He met him. He had a charismatic voice, a warm smile to light up any room, soft white hair and gorgeous illuminating skin. Yes, The Prince of Altea, Lance. He never would of thought of the day he would befriend someone like him. Keith was normally shy and introverted. Scared of making friends because they'll only see him as The Prince of The Galra Empire, and not 'Keith'. But when that prince walked over and talked to him, a barrier was lifted. He never thought the one to see behind the surface, would be the enemy, or in other words a friend. 

Now he's gone, and Keith expected to never see him again. This didn't make him feel any better. He wish he didn't say what he said to him that night, he wished he didn't abandon him. If he just disobeyed Lotor...

Then, from the sky, a light, a blue light shone above him. It flew across the sky and then it fell.✧*｡》

TBC...


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aηɗ ησвσɗу cαη ѕтσρ мє fяσм Ɩσνιηg уσυ..."

Shiro stands guard outside of the youngest Prince’s room. Anyone who passed him was intimidated. His cold eyes, staring down at them, his metal arm made of Galra Metals…

He stood as still as a statue, only moving whenever someone brought a meal for the prince. Of course, he was the only one who brought the food in. Keith was uncomfortable with anyone else stepping into the room unless it was Shiro or his brother. He was uncomfortable with anyone who wasn’t family or friend, really.

To anyone who didn’t know Shiro, a human man with a high rank in the military, they’d think he was cold-hearted, a killer with no regrets.

But he is really a gentle and kind man who would risk his life for anyone, with a logical reason, even if it was a stranger. He was captured by the Galra and taken as a gladiator, for entertainment. But Keith became curious with him, as he was a human, and begged his father to release him. Lotor was not pleased.

To Keith, Shiro was the man who helped him out of dark times, and was there for him when Lotor was busy. He was like another brother.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Keith needed to h out, he had to. This was too much for him. It didn't matter if he could see Lance again, he just didn't want to stay in this room any longer. He sat against the door, talking to Shiro to pass the time. But now….

“Shiro… Please… You have to get me out of here…” Keith begged, pressing his hands to the door. There was no response. “Please… I can't stay here anymore…”

Maybe it was time to give up. Shiro was definitely not going to defy the orders of a king, for fear of execution. But…  
Keith sighed and pressed his forehead to the door. He hated it here, he couldn’t stand being locked away…

It wasn't like he didn’t understand Shiro, he did. Who would ever want to defy a powerful king, unless you had some sort of death wish??

The youngest Galran Prince sighed again and removed his hands from the metal door. Shiro wouldn't listen, of course not. He turned his back and went to his bed prepared to sleep…

But he heard a sound. A deep, groaning sound coming from behind him. The sound of scraping metal. He turned his head and saw, the thick metal door being torn from it’s hinges, and Shiro standing behind it, a nervous yet embarrassed expression resting on his face as he mumbled the next words…

“... I couldn't find the key..”

Keith laughed a bit, the first in many months.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

As they ran through the halls, Keith held onto his cloak. The cloak covered his head and his clothes, but his ears would still be a huge giveaway, since their large size were very visible underneath the hood. Shiro managed to convince Keith to shift to his human form, just for a while, until they could get away.

Shiro made sure to watch all the sentries pass when he and Keith ran across the hallways, headed towards the hangar. Two galra soldiers guarded the doors, and saw them headed this way. “General, what are you doing here?” The first one asked. “... Escorting a prisoner.”

“He doesn't look like a prisoner.”

The two talked for a while, before Keith began to get uncomfortable. He walked up to them, and looked up at the guard. “I’m sorry.” His hand shot out from underneath his cloak, his palm connecting with the soldier’s jaw, rendering him unconscious. The second soldier was shocked for a moment, and held up his blaster. However, Shiro was faster, and destroyed the weapon with his Galra arm, which glowed a hot white color. “Sorry.” He apologized, as he smiled apologetically. And then he hit the guard on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

The two unlocked the door and dashed inside. The dark purple and red Galra ships were in neat rows on each side of the long hallway, and the Princes’ are the closest to the door. “We should take my ship. Everyone will know if yours is gone.” Shiro said, leading Keith down the hallway, who nodded and ran to catch up.

Shiro’s ship was grand, a battleship that was fast and strong, almost unbreakable. He helped Keith in first before hopping in himself, and the two blasted off into space.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

He didn’t know how long it had been since they left the castle. Shiro was steering, while Keith sat in the back. He fell asleep, and woke up after the ship had landed on a deserted planet. Shiro was nowhere in sight. He panicked, and sat up, opening the hatch and leaping out. “Shiro? Shiro!?”

The man emerged from behind a giant rock, his shirt off, body and hair wet. “Oh, Keith, you're awake.” The prince peeked over the boulder and realized the man sat in a hot spring. He looked around, finally noticing the trees, the water, the glowing insects… It almost looked like the small planet he used to meet Lance on.

Nostalgia punched him right in the face, and he almost cried. He realized he was still in his human form, but ignored the sadness that came with it. He’ll get over it. The prince kneeled down next to the steaming water and put a hand in it. “... Thank you, Shiro.”

His Bodyguard looked up at him, a bit surprised. “For getting me out of there. I know if my father found out, you’d be executed.” Keith said, looking down at his reflection into the water. Shiro smiled a little. “I am your Bodyguard. I am supposed to comply to all your wishes.”

“I know it’s more than that. I’m sorry I don’t feel the same for you.” Keith looked up at the taller man, who blinked in surprise as his violet eyes met the dark brown orbs of the human. “How… How did you..?”

Keith chuckled a little. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out.” Shiro blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. His face felt hot, and he was sure it wasn’t because of the spring. “It’s okay if you don’t like me back… As long as you're happy, I’m happy.”

Keith smiled. “Thank you again, Shiro.”

“You’re welcome..”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

They camped out that night. Shiro managed to chop some wood and make a fireplace, while Keith hunted for food. He wasn't sure what the animals tasted like, whether or not they were poisoned, but there were some animals that vaguely looked like creatures they hunted at home.

After that, makeshift beds with blankets and pillows, staring up at the stars, lying next to the warm campfire. They both needed this rest, especially after today. Keith was sitting up, back pressed against the giant boulder, blanket wrapped around himself to keep himself from freezing. It was a cold night, even with the campfire, he still felt cold.

The Galra prince looked up at the sky. It was dark, the sparkling stars reflecting in the dark sky. The stars glowed their different colors, and he could still see his favorites, the red and blue stars that were next to each other. He was about to close his eyes when he saw a blue streak. At first he thought it was a shooting star, until he realized it was falling, and towards their planet.

“Shiro! Shiro look!” He shook the sleeping man awake, who followed where the prince’s finger pointed. As the blue ship crashed, the two leapt up. Keith’s blanket slipped off his shoulders, but that didn’t matter right now. The two dashed over to the scene, and they saw what had crashed.

It was the Blue Lion.

The Lion’s rider climbed out of it, his helmet still on. He had a friend with him, someone else in a golden helmet and altean clothes. Shiro had a protective hand in front of Keith, readying himself in case the two would attack them..

But Keith knew who it was, immediately when the Blue Helmet started talking. “Hunk! We crashed! Oh no, is Blue okay???” He pulled his helmet off, inspecting his crashed spacecraft. Keith stepped forward slightly.

“... Lance?”

Lance and Hunk looked towards Keith and Shiro, and Shiro looked surprised, putting his arm down when he realized who it was.

“Keith? Keith oh my god!” Keith was tackled into a tight hug from the Altean prince, and gladly returned it. “You’re okay!!” Lance looked relieved, and happy…

Happy? “... You’re happy to see me?” Keith asked, surprised. Last time they saw each other, it didn’t end well. “Of course! I know what happened and I- I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for blowing up at you!” Lance looked like he was about to cry. “It wasn’t your fault- I said those words, I hurt you-”

“No! No it wasn’t you! I know what happened, I know your brother got you locked in your room forever! I just…”

The two were silent for a moment, but just a moment. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, and hugged him close. “It’s not your fault, or mine. We’re okay. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

Lance blinked away the tears that threatened to come, and wrapped his own arms around Keith’s waist. “Yeah… it’s okay now…”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

For a few days, the four of them just stayed on the little planet. It was a comfortable place to be. “You know, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life here with you~” Lance wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders, nuzzling his head into Keith’s shoulder. They were both at a stream, waiting for fish. Keith held onto a wooden spear, while giggling a little bit. He was ticklish, especially when he was in his human form. “Come on, Lance, you still have to go back to Altea, don’t you? After all, you did manage to speak to your sister.”

Just last night, Lance managed to speak to Allura through his helmet, saying that they were fine, and that the Blue Lion just needed some rest. 

“Yes, but this planet is amazing! It has the best resources, and we can explore it to our heart’s content!” Lance spread open his arms, as though showing how large the place really was.

Keith chuckled. “It is, it is.” The Galra rolled up his pant legs and waded into the stream, preparing to spear some fish for their lunch. Lance sat down next to the water, watching his boyfriend work. His black hair was tied back in a little ponytail, wearing clothes that Hunk magically sewed together from random pieces of cloth they managed to find within both their ships. Lance leaned against his palm, smiling. This was a peaceful way to enjoy themselves.

… Until he noticed someone walking towards them. Keith was far down in the stream, so he wouldn't notice.

A man in Royal Galran armor. His long white hair rolling down his back as he took his helmet off, and his attractive face with high cheekbones and golden cat-like eyes. It was prince Lotor, Keith’s older brother. Lance scrambled to his feet, one hand on his Bayard, eyeing the man with caution. “... What do you want.”

“I want my brother.” Lotor replied. He did not reach for his sword, however, only stood there. “Yeah, well you're not going to treat him like you did before!” Lance said, angry.

Lotor was silent. Suddenly, Keith stood protectively in front of Lance, wet from head to toe. It looks like he fell into the water trying to run over to land. “Lotor, what do you want.” He glared at his brother, asking the same question.

“I want you to come home.” Lotor said. “Father’s worried. Look, we can't lose you like we lost-”

“I know!” Keith snapped. “I know how we lost mother was terrible, but if you keep me locked away, it’s the same! I hate it there, I hate being unable to do anything on my own… I hate how you two watch me so closely…”

The two brothers stayed silent, both refusing to look each other in the eyes. The silence was deafening, tension high. Until Lotor spoke again.

“.. Why do you insist on seeing this man?” He asked, looking at his younger brother, finally meeting him in the eyes. Keith returned his gaze, though not with anger. “Because I love him.”

Lance felt like he was engulfed in a warm hug, or maybe a blanket. His heart glowed with happiness. Finally.

“.... I.. Realize that I haven't.. Been the brother you wanted me to be for… For this reason..” Lotor looked away, ashamed of his actions. Keith smiled a bit and walked over to give his brother a hug. Lotor was shocked, but returned it. “No, you were just looking out for me. Thank you, big brother.”

Lance smiled at the sight. Keith made up with his brother, whom in turn came to an understanding of Keith’s feelings.

After they separated, Lotor looked over at the Altean prince and said “Hey punk, you better protect him with your life. He’s pretty weak.” To which Keith squawked in protest. Lance nodded and grinned. “Yes sir!”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Shiro almost attacked Lotor when he saw him, to which Keith freaked out and tried to stop the two from getting into a cat fight. “M-my apologies, your highness….” Shiro stammered, embarrassed. “No problem.” Lotor replied.

He stayed for a while, messing around with the four and vice versa. Keith stole his brother’s sword, running off with it. Lotor squawked and chased after him, tackling him to the ground. “Give it back!”

“No way!”

“I’ll tickle you.”

Keith shrieked and tried to escape his brother, who stuck his fingers into Keith’s sides. Lance sat up against the boulder, watching them. It was nice, how relaxed they could be, and how Lotor sometimes wasn't as stuck up as he’s shown to be.

“Lance?” A voice asked. “Yeah, Allura?” A beat of silence. Then- “ALLURA?!” The prince leapt to his feet, staring at his sister. “What are you doing here!?”

The princess looked at him, a disapproving look on her face. “To bring you home. I can still find the Blue Lion, and I think she’s ready to head home. I want you away from the galra. Have you forgotten the war already??”

“Well yes, but--”

“No ‘but’s, Lance! Now come on, we’re going home!”

Allura grabbed her brother’s wrist, pulling him with her. She was much stronger than him, causing him to stumble slightly. “Wait a second, Princess Allura.”

The princess looked back, watching the two Galran Princes walking up to them. “Prince Lotor, Keith, what a pleasure.” She said, sourly. The eldest prince smiled. “Have you ever fallen in love?” He asked. Allura seemed taken aback, her blue eyes widened in surprise. “Well, no, but-”

“Then you wouldn't understand how you would do anything to see them, and to make them happy.”

Allura was silent. Her grip on Lance’s wrist loosened, and eventually she released him. “I… I’m sorry, Lance. I didn't think…”

“It’s not your fault. The war was… It was horrible. But that’s all in the past.” Lance put his hands on Allura’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Now we should just worry about what makes us happy.”

“You’re right Lance.. I'll try to convince father not to get upset.” The princess smiled, turned around, and left. “I think I will as well.” Lotor said. “It was my fault I got you into this situation, after all. Enjoy your stay on this lovely planet!” He patted his brother on the head before leaving.

Keith and Lance grinned at each other, both bursting with happiness.

They could finally be together, and nobody could stop them.


	9. Emotions 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are we?  
> We are...  
> \-----------

《✧*｡ Lance has never felt so happy and alive in his life. He was especially happy, because now he get's to share his life with someone he truly loves. For a little while longer, Lance stuck around with Keith, standing by his side wherever he went on the planet. Hunk was cleaning up the camp and the small mess Keith and Shiro left. It didn't take Hunk a lot to notice something funny. Something was missing. He looked at Keith and Lance exploring around gleefully, watching how Lance never left the Galran's side. He thought it was all in his head, and resumed cleaning.

Keith picked up a glowing blue flower and handed it to Lance. "This is pretty, isn't it?" Keith smiled. Lance smiled back and said "Yeah! It is. I found a flower like you too." Lance plucked a red lily from the side of a stream and gave it to Keith. "Look under it." Lance said. Under the petals, the flower glowed a vivid purple with streaks of yellow. Keith leaned over and gave Lance a warm hug. 

"Keith.." Lance hugged back and closed his eyes. The two fell on each other. Keith was on bottom, Lance was on top. Lance lied down on top of Keith and was about to nap, until a thought came to his head. "Why don't you come meet my father?" Lance said quietly. Keith's huge soft ears perked up in alarm. 

"Y-your father?" Keith said. "Yeah! King Alfor. He's really nice. I want to introduce you to him." Lance sat up. Keith had no problem going to the Castle of Lions with Lance. In fact, he has been hoping he could see it again at some point. The issue is, what Alfor will think of him? He knows Alfor won't be very mean, but he is the father of Lance's sour-puss sister, Allura. While she is a friendly and open princess, she has this nasty hatred and salt for the Galra. He realized this at the ball quite a long time ago, when Allura would often turn and give him and his brother the look. It was a very mean, cold glare she would stare at him with. It scared Keith every time he saw it. If Allura was that rude back then, imagine how Alfor will be towards him?

Keith looked at Lance one more time and realized if he was nice enough  to become his lover, King Alfor shouldn't be such a mean person after all. "Okay, I'll come." Keith stood up too. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and ran towards Hunk. "Where's Allura?" Lance asked. "She went back to the castle with Lotor." Hunk answered. "She did? Okay, let's go!" The three got in the Blue Lion and blasted back to Altea.

Keith held onto Lance's shoulders and rested his head on top of his. In no time, they reached Altea. Lance brung the lion back in her hangar, and walked into his father's throne. Keith was more nervous than ever.   
Upon seeing King Alfor in person, his large ears drooped down, he was very intimidated. 

"Lance." Alfor bellowed. "Hello father!" The prince bowed. "It is nice to see you again." He said. "It is nice to see you too, father!" Lance replied cheerfully. "And I see you have brought a young fellow with you. Who is he?" Keith's anxiety built up even more.

"M-my name is Keith. Prince of the Galra Empire.." He tried to speak without mumbling. "I see. I do not have much trust, or a very strong relationship with your father, Zarkon. He has done many, many awful things." Keith frowned in shame of his father. "But I can tell you are a humble man, someone who would certainly spare one another, therefore you are worthy of being with my son." Alfor smiled brightly at Lance and Keith.

"Do you hear that?! He likes you! I told you there was nothing to be scared about!" Lance elbowed Keith. "Sir, is there any chance you know where my brother, Lotor is?" Keith asked quietly. "Oh and Allura too!" Lance added. Alfor chuckled. "They've been walking around for vargas. Your brother, Lotor is quite the chatty one, is he not?" Keith groaned. "Great, he must be talking it up with Allura about the times when he conquered planets all by himself." Keith thought. "Oh brother." 

"Yes brother?" Lotor said as he walked in the throne room, with Allura next to him. "Hello Keith. Lance." Lotor said with his usual narcissistic grin. "Can you talk about something other than yourself, Lotor? Allura clearly isn't interested." Keith said. Lotor had an irritated expression and shifted back into a smile. "Yes she is! I have told her many interesting things about myself, and I know she wants to hear more, don't you princess?" Allura forced a smile on her face and said "Yes! I do! I obviously want to hear more about Lotor's many accomplishments, which is mostly just him talking about his brilliant army!" She said loudly. "That's what I like to hear. Did I tell you the time Keith got bullied by some stupid kits and he asked me, his strong and loyal brother to-"  "Break out his loyal battalion and make sure they never show their faces near Keith again." Allura finished. Lotor told her this story about 7 times.

"My, you're good." Lotor smirked. "Yes! I do enjoy talking to you about yourself! And I obviously want to hear more." Allura stared at Lance and signaled him she is clearly fed up with Lotor. Lance winked back. "You know, I might of been cold, and mean to my little brother, loving an Altean and what not, and I have learned that maybe differences can be settled, and maybe I can find a new Mrs.Lotor~"  Lotor wrapped his arm around the dumbfounded princess and winked at her. Allura had no idea what he was talking about, until her brother stepped over towards her ear and whispered "He's trying to flirt with you." The prince snickered as he held onto Keith's arm. 

Allura's confusion turned into anger and offense when she pushed Lotor away and gave a clean slap to his face, that echoed around the throne room, and stained Lotor's light purple complexion.

"As if I'll fall in love with a Galra!" And she stormed out. Lance and Keith burst into laughter seconds after that. "Did you seriously try to flirt with Lance's sister?" Keith chuckled. Lotor felt humiliated and somewhat angry. His face scrunched  up, but then relaxed when he realized something. "Keith.." Lotor said. "Yes?" Keith replied. "Aren't you wondering where your b- You know what? Nevermind." Lotor grinned deviously at his little brother. 

Keith looked at Lotor suspicously for a few ticks, until Lance said "Do you want to see my room?" "Uh, why?" Keith responded.  
"You know, so we can do best friend stuff!" Lance said. Keith smiled a little and said "Okay.." Keith and Lance held each other's hands and slowly walked down the hall.✧*｡》

《✧*｡Lotor climbed back in his cruiser and went back to Zarkon's main ship. He walked down the main hall with a wicked smile and a twinkle in his yellow cat eyes. 

"Lotor." A raspy, old tone beckoned him. Then a figure appeared in front of him. It was Haggar. "My lady. Did you find him?" Lotor asked. "Yes. The Champion will be delt with." She hissed.✧*｡》

TBC...


	10. Emotions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pray for my sins and yours.

《✧*｡ Keith walked through a grand doorway into a huge room. The walls were baby blue and the windows were tall and beautiful. They had stained colored glass of many colors, mostly shades of blue and some white. On one end of the room, there was a beautiful bed with sheets of satin and silk drooping down from the ceiling. There was a royal dresser, some other chests and a huge mural of Lance, Allura and their father , Alfor. Smiling happily in the portrait. Keith smiled back at the happy picture.

"Keith!" Lance hopped on his bed and called Keith to climb up too. Keith excitedly hopped up and laid besides his lover. "So, is it nice in here? Lance asked. Keith smirked.

"Well, compared to my room, it's really pretty." Keith replied. "Really?" Keith nodded. "My room is small, and gloomy. I mean, it's definitely better than the prison cells, but I can't help but feel, really depressed in there." Keith looked away from Lance. "Is, that why you wanted to leave so bad?" Lance held Keith's hand. "Yeah. Zarkon did something, similar to my mother. My human mother. Keith's voice sounded uneasy.

"I.. She uh, I don't think I should talk about it. I just want to spend time with you." Keith looked at Lance passionately. Lance held his hands with Keith and snuggled closer to Lance. "I want to know more about you."

"Me?" Lance asked. "Well, I mean, being a prince is fun but I never have time to do the things I like. Sometimes, after a long day of duties, me and Allura will do each other's hair and talk about our day. Then we'll chase each other in the fields and breathe in the fresh Altean air." Lance sighed happily, recollecting his lovely memories of him and his sister. 

"But what I enjoy the most is forming Voltron and saving lives! But, we haven't used Voltron for years... Hunk is always too busy to pilot the yellow lion, we have nobody to pilot the black and red lions, and Pidge always talks about how she has no reason to use her green lion."   
"I miss the days.." Lance said. "Well, my dad piloted the black lion, didn't he?" Keith said. "Y-yeah. But that's all in the past. Especially what happened back then, Alfor would have to be crazy to let another Galra pilot the lion." Lance said as Keith frowned. "I-I mean, well it is in the past, so maybe if my dad can learn to trust you guys again, maybe you can pilot one of our lions?" Lance tried to cheer up Keith. 

"Yeah maybe." Keith smiled a little. The two princes looked up at the ceiling in silence. They were quiet for some doboshes..✧*｡》

《✧*｡Lotor walked down a corridor and ran into a doorway that was melted off. It was Keith's room. "Now this is proof that he did it." He said. He paced quickly to the interrogation room, where he was being held. Lotor had just walked in, just in time.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie." She said. Lotor stood by her side, smiling at him. "Were you the one who freed Prince Keith from his room, and helped him escape?" Haggar hissed.   
"No! I didn't. I only carried Keith's food, and stood guard by his door." Shiro said intensely. "LIES! That is not all you did! I have been informed that you were the one who melted down the door. Only you possess the ability to do so, with your arm." She gave Shiro a painful shock. He screamed in agony. "What else did you do?" She inched towards Shiro, his heavy breath brushing against the witch's face. She was ready to shock him again. "I.. I wanted to help him. Do him a favor and free him. He didn't tell me anything! I just wanted to hel- AAAAHHH!!!" Haggar had no time for Shiro's fibs. He was going to be straight up executed.✧*｡》

《✧*｡Lance and Keith finally left the room. Lance insisted he would give him a little tour of Altea, and show him his favorite places. "A little outside the castle, there's the field of flowers me and Allura love to run in. They smell so wonderful~" Lance swooned. "It must be nice.. We don't really have any nice flowers on my planet." Keith replied. "You don't? Well, maybe you can see the kind we have." Lance said. The Altean prince was quiet for a while. He was thinking about something. "I'm sorry." He finally said. "What?" Keith asked.

"I'm sorry you feel bad about who you are, and what you went through.." Keith was very confused. "W-what? What are you talking about?" Keith asked more nervously. "I know you don't like yourself. Alteans, especially of royal blood, can sense a small hint of thoughts of other people, and what I saw, was your anxiety, and self hatred because you're Galra. It isn't fair that you have to beat yourself up, because of something you can't control." Keith looked down at the Altean grass. He never saw grass greener than this. He plopped down and didn't respond. "I-it's fine." He said quietly. Lance sat down with him. "You sure?" Lance put his hand on Keith's lap. Keith nodded. "It's fine because I have friends who like me, like you and Shiro." Keith suddenly had a thought pop in his head. Shiro! He hasn't been here for vargas! Wait.. Oh no. He thought. "Lance, I-I gotta go." Keith hastily shot up and looked frantically for the castle. "Keith? What's wrong? Where are you going?!" Lance pleaded. "I need to see something! My friend! M-my bodyguard!" Another thought popped up in Keith's head.

He remembered Lotor saying something back at the throne room.

"Aren't you wondering where your b- You know what? Nevermind."

He was about to say bodyguard! Lotor! He must of done something to him! "Lance. You're coming with me." Keith said sternly, as he shifted to his human form. "Uh, okay." Lance caught up with Keith and led him back to the castle. Keith and Lance went in the Blue Lion's hangar and headed straight for Zarkon's empire. "Why are we doing this again?" Lance asked as he drove his lion. "Do you remember how I was on that planet? I was rescued. By my bodyguard, he saved my life. Nobody knows he did it, but I have a feeling someone does. And what I mean by someone, I mean Lotor." Keith explained. "Oh I see, he might be getting punished." Lance replied. "Yeah, and I think, he-" Keith's voice broke a little. "He might be in bigger trouble than we think. I have to see him." Lance nodded his head and blasted as fast as he could. Lance parked the lion on a asteroid orbiting the huge ship. "Are you sure it's safe to leave your lion out there like that?" Keith asked. "Yeah! Blue would never leave me. Our bond is tighter than bark on a tree." Lance said proudly. "Okay then.." Keith and Lance entered the ship. Lance was very worried he would not be welcome here. Keith insisted if he laid low, and stayed by his side, he would be safe.

The two princes ran down corridors, dashed through annexes and halls. Then, they stopped. The bloodcurdling screams of a man were heard. "You hear that?" Lance said. "Yeah, we have to hurry!✧*｡》

"Please! No! S-Spare me! You don't have to do this, I'm his only bodyguard!" Shiro cried. "You're more replacable than you think, Champion. Keith does not need you. You stepped over your power, and you will be killed for it." Haggar said, as she paced behind the handcuffed Shiro. This was all over for him. Shiro's duty as a bodyguard has come to an end. But his certain demise did not feel right. He had to say something before he died.  
"Please.. Can I, write a letter to the prince?" Shiro said, almost tearing up. The witch stopped moving. 

"Come with me."✧*｡》

《✧*｡As Keith and Lance hurried to find Shiro, they ran into the druids. "What are you doing, sire? And who have you brought?" He hissed. Keith started to sweat. "It's, It's the Prince of Altea. I'm giving him a t-tour!" The druid stared at Lance, he was inches away from his face. Fear practically radiated from him. "I see." The druid disappeared. "Phew, let's go." Keith grabbed Lance's hand and dashed down the hall.✧*｡》

《✧*｡ Takashi Shirogane. As punishment for your actions as the Prince's bodyguard, setting him free from his room, when Emperor Zarkon demanded he'd stay in there, you will be executed exclusively by the druids. Step forward. Your life has ended.

Shiro finally accepted his fate. He did what he had to do. He was truly satisfied. He was no longer worried about Keith because he has someone else who will protect him. His bond with the Prince of Altea is stronger than anything, and knowing that he cares about him, and vice versa, he knows that he can finally be put to rest, with no worries or regret. He is truly the champion.

He stepped forward. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was the last breath he'll take. Then the sound of lightning and energy flashed through his ears. He could see the bright lights flicker and fly under his eyelids. He let out one last scream in vain.

Shiro is dead.✧*｡》

《✧*｡The two ran into a large door. They heard flashes of lightning and screaming as they frantically tried to open it. Then it went silent. A piece of paper slid under the door. Keith sat down and read it. It was from Shiro. Lance hovered over his shoulder and skimmed it with him. As he scanned the paper, water droplets fell onto the note. He looked at Keith. He was crying.

"Keith.. I'm, so sorry." Lance said as he hugged Keith from behind. "N-No. It's my fault. I'm the reason this happened to him." Keith sobbed. "What? But how?" Lance responded. "Remember how I was locked in my room? Shiro didn't just bail me out. I begged him. I begged and cried for him to help me escape. And I did. That's probably why you didn't find me when you were looking for me." Keith said. "O-oh. I see. He was really your best friend, wasn't he?" Lance said. Keith nodded sadly. "It's okay, he did what he did. He did it for you, and now I'm here. I may not be Shiro, but I can certainly fill in for what he can't do now. I will be your bodygaurd, your knight. I'd sacrifice myself for you too." Lance nuzzled his head against Keith's. A little while after, they left and went back to Altea.

There was a sad somber mood as the two got off the ship. Lance and Keith held hands as they slowly stepped off the ship. Everyone could feel their pain. Allura stepped out her room and ran towards the two princes. "Lance? Keith? What is the matter? You two look sadder than a Horned Gorfhielx without it's brioton!" Pidge, Matt and Hunk walked in on the scene. King Alfor watched from higher up the castle. "My allies, I have awful news. My friend and bodygaurd Shiro, has been killed. He sacrificed his life, so he could free me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here with Lance. We must all acknowledge his loss." Keith said mournfully. Everyone bent down their heads and prayed. As Keith prayed, he felt something. Behind all that sadness and regret, he felt a raging fury. A vengeful feeling in his heart. A seething hatred for the one responsible for telling him off. His brother. He couldn't wait to do what he has planned to do to him, but that has to wait. Not now.✧*｡》

Dear Keith, 

This is the last you'll ever hear from me, ever. You're probably too late, I was already taken by the druids. I just want to say thank you for sparing me. From all that I've been through, you made my life a least a little better for the most. Asking me how I've been, caring about how I feel, and even telling me a few tips and tricks on how to get by this castle. You are truly the kindest being, and I am eternally grateful for your mercy and I can not thank you enough. Me serving you was the best thing ever, and I do not regret risking myself for your sake. Just returning the favor.

Forever yours, Shiro. 

~Vrepit' sa.

《✧*｡"I guess we Galrans really ruin everything, don't we?"✧*｡》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANCE (TOUR) I HATE YOU SO MU C H


	11. Erased

Keith was having a difficult time, which was understandable, given that he just lost his best friend. Lance has been making sure he ate and slept, but was concerned for his mental health. Allura, now realizing how cruel the Galran Empire can be, has decided to accept him, seeing that not all Galrans can be bad, and that they too have emotions.

The Galra Prince has been found to frequent the castle gardens, taking a liking to the Katoyé, a large red flower with three petals tear shaped petals. It is about the size of a grown adult’s head, and blooms every Spring. If he wasn't in his room or the training deck, he would most likely be there.

That was where Lance found him today, again. “Keith?” He called, looking for Keith’s jet-black hair in the colorful gardens. The Altean Prince walked into the section with Katoyé flowers, and found Keith laying in the centre of the field, seemingly taking a nap. He looked cute, his arms were spread out on both his sides.

Lance smiled, and sat down next to Keith, who in turn scrunched up his eyebrows, his nose twitching slightly. Then he got an idea. He poked Keith’s nose. The Galra Prince snapped awake, surprised. “Lance!?” He sat up quickly, his hair messy with grass and leaves stuck in his black strands. Lance was giggling uncontrollably, seeing the bewildered expression on Keith’s face just from having his nose poked.

The Galra Prince tackled Lance, and the both of them fell over. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“... You're really beautiful, you know that?” Lance said as he reached up and placed both palms of his hands on Keith’s cheeks. Keith snorted, and lay his head down on Lance’s chest. “I know. You tell me that everyday.” He said, his voice muffled. Lance messed around with Keith’s hair, which calmed the Galra Prince, lulling him to sleep.

“... I'll hurt the people who killed Shiro…” Keith mumbled, sleepily. Lance sighed, gently moving his hands through Keith’s hair. “I know, Keith. I know.”

┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•

Life went back to normal after a while. Of course, Keith was still depressed, but he was trying. Lance tried his best to cheer him up, and it was working…. Kind of. He still tended to hang around the garden more, enjoying the flowers the bloomed yearly.

Galrans could be cruel, so very cruel. But some could be kind, gentle, and passionate. Like Keith. He was sometimes…. Strange, but… When he really cared, he would do everything he can to help you, to protect you… and to love you. A person born into the wrong family, time, era, and expectations.

… But he met the man of his dreams. Sure, at first he found him strange, annoying. Their species hated each other-- one who started Wars and one who ended threm. One who would betray… One who was loyal.

He and Lance fought, of course, but they always forgave each other. They protect each other. They love each other.

It's been awhile since Shiro passed. A memorial was held, Keith saying words that moved their hearts. Last moon, he pledged allegiance to the Altean Gods and Kingdom, helping them in capturing spies sent from other planets, doing undercover missions… To Keith, it was a coping mechanism. To Lance, it was… Dangerous.

Though one day, Keith came home distraught, eyes red as though he'd been crying, injuries everywhere. “Keith? What's wrong?” Lance asked, a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith struggled to form words, and eventually blurted out “Shiro.” Lance blinked. “What? Keith, Shiro passed away, remember?” Keith shook his head furiously. “No! I know I just-- I saw him! He was- a machine- I could see his heart and his eyes looked wrong and he--” Lance pulled him into a tight embrace, not letting him finish his sentence. “Keith, it’s alright, you're here now.” He soothed, running his hand through the Galran’s sleek black hair. Keith sobbed into Lance’s shoulder, his body shaking.

…. That night, Lance had kept Pidge and Matt up. Not that they refused either, it was a shock to them all. “Pidge, you can hack into video feeds. Can you get into their laboratories?” Lance asked. “Matt can.” Pidge said, gesturing to her brother who nodded. Matt began typing some sort of human code onto the computer, the green serif letters popping out against the black background of the computer screen. Lance looked over boy’s shoulder, and right then, a video feed popped up. Sentries dropping off some sort of test subjects for the Witch, Haggar, and a man in a suit. His torso was translucent, a deep purple glow on the left side of his chest. He removed his helmet and all three of them recoiled in shock.

It was Shiro.

┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•

“How can he be alive?” Pidge wondered aloud as Lance paced around the room. “From basic logs I found, he shouldn’t be. But there was a project in process-- its called project Kuron.” Matt said, moving his cursor around and looking at said logs. “I think they reanimated Shiro to become the perfect soldier-- a machine that had no memories and will.” Pidge made a face. “That’s horrible!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Lance stopped. “So now what? We can't let Keith do his missions without knowing Mecha Shiro is running around doing Quiznacking what!” He said, moving his arms as he spoke. Matt and Pidge looked at each other. “Maybe he should stay in the castle for a while…” Matt said. “But then what?” They all fell silent, unable to say anything. This was…

Lance sighed. “Let’s all just sleep on this… We can talk more about it tomorrow.” He said. The Holt siblings both nodded and began to clean up their equipment. Lance headed to the bedroom, finding Keith already asleep. He sat down next to him, and lightly stroked the Prince’s cheek. “I’ll figure out what's going on, Keith. I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Mу σηƖу Ɩσνє ѕρяυηg fяσм му σηƖу нαтє.”


End file.
